


Ce qui est invisible

by Gabychan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Bipolar Disorder, Boys Kissing, Canon Universe, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Acceptance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Parce qu'il y a des choses qui ne sont pas toujours flagrantes et qui provoquent un sentiment étrange et effrayant face à ces inconnues. KageHina, BokuAka.Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas.





	1. Partie 1 : Tobio Kageyama

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou, voici une fic que je publie avant les deux chapitres de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs. Il s'agit de la fic la plus personnelle que j'ai écrite vu qu'elle parle de mes propres ressentis concernant le syndrome d'Asperger et les troubles de bipolarité type 2 dont je suis sujette. Ce n'est pas pour autant une fic dramatique, juste un cri du coeur. Pour illustrer le propos, j'ai pris Kageyama pour le SA et Bokuto pour la bipolarité. Bonne lecture :)

Tobio Kageyama avait eu son diagnostic à quatre ans, peu avant de rentrer à la maternelle, à la demande de ses parents. Il ne s'agissait que d'une vérification de routine pour voir si leur enfant allait bien mentalement parlant mais lorsque le psychologue leur avait dit qu'il avait le syndrome d'Asperger, une dérivation de l'autisme, sa mère avait longtemps hésité avant de le mettre à l'école, ressentant une grande culpabilité.

Elle avait passé énormément de temps à lui expliquer que sa vision des choses serait sensiblement différente de celle des autres, qu'il risquerait d'aimer des choses excessivement plus que d'autres en point d'en faire une passion obsessionnelle, que le moindre changement lui ferait très peur et que certaines choses lui seraient difficiles d'accès, notamment ce que tout le monde appelait les codes sociaux. "Si jamais tu as quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas au sujet de ce que dit ou fait quelqu'un, n'hésite pas à m'en parler pour que je te l'explique."

Bien sûr, Tobio n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Tout le monde appelait un chat, un chat, non?

Il y avait aussi une chose que sa mère lui avait dit et qui fut pour l'enfant qu'il était une énigme : "On dit que les personnes atteints d'Asperger sont insensibles aux émotions, qu'ils ne ressentent rien. C'est faux, Tobio. S'il y en a pour qui c'est le cas, pour les autres, c'est tout le contraire. Nous ressentons trop. Au point que nous ne pouvons pas l'exprimer, au point que nous les enfermons au fond de nous." Sa mère avait pleuré ensuite. "Pardon, Tobio."

C'était à ce moment-là que Tobio comprit qu'elle était aussi Asperger.

En grandissant, le noiraud avait trouvé une passion qui avait littéralement envahi sa vie : le volley. Cela avait commencé à sept ans, quand il était entré à l'école Akiyama et depuis, cela ne l'avait plus quitté. Il pensait à ce sport continuellement, en décryptait son fonctionnement pour se perfectionner au point de maitriser la balle avec aisance et rien que le fait d'en parler le rendait heureux.

C'était d'ailleurs son principal, pour ne pas dire son seul sujet de conversation.

Malheureusement, les autres enfants s'étaient éloignés de lui à cause de ça, le trouvant bizarre, différent. Tobio entendait les murmures derrière lui. Des fois des remarques, tantôt des méchancetés.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Je ne leur ai rien fait alors pourquoi ils m'en veulent? Ce n'est pas logique et pourquoi ils ne me le disent pas directement? Je ne vais rien leur faire, on dirait que je suis un monstre pour eux.

Tobio avait alors demandé à sa mère d'une manière perplexe : "Pourquoi les autres me traitent comme si j'étais un monstre, maman? Est-ce parce que je suis un Aspie?

\- Les gens détestent toujours ce qu'ils pensent ne pas être normal, répondit tristement sa mère, mais même si tu as le syndrome d'Asperger, cela ne te définit pas, Tobio. Tu es toi avant tout. Ne l'oublie jamais."

Tobio gardait ces mots gravés dans sa mémoire. Il avait donc passé ses années écolières seul, avec sa passion pour seule compagne. Puis, quand il était arrivé à Kitagawa Daiichi, il s'était mis à faire des recherches pour mieux comprendre le Syndrome d'Asperger, de mieux se connaitre lui-même car, même si cela ne le définissait pas, c'était quand même une partie de lui.

Ainsi, il comprit que niveau communication, cela serait extrêmement difficile pour lui et que, curieusement, contrairement à certains Aspergers, il avait un contact visuel et non fuyant. Il avait donc abandonné l'idée d'avoir des amis, même s'il avait caressé l'espoir qu'il trouverait des personnes qui aimeraient autant le volley que lui au club mais la plupart des garçons présents ne semblaient pas être autant passionnés et il se sentait encore isolé...Parce qu'il jouait trop bien.

Encore une chose qu'il n'avait pas compris.

Ils peuvent bien jouer eux aussi s'ils mettaient plus de coeur à l'ouvrage, avait-il pensé, c'est à la portée de tout le monde.

Et cela le frustrait. De plus en plus.

Quand l'entraineur lui avait dit qu'il serait passeur, Tobio avait eu l'impression que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. C'était son poste préféré, celui qui coordonnait les attaques près du filet.

Il avait donc vu en Oikawa-san, le passeur titulaire de Kitagawa Daiichi aussi bien que son capitaine, le parfait modèle pour se perfectionner davantage. Malheureusement, lui aussi l'avait rejeté...Parce qu'il jouait trop bien.

Il avait même essayé de le frapper et il n'avait pas compris pourquoi.

Oikawa-san était, selon ses critères, un très bon joueur. Tout le monde disait qu'il était un bon passeur, même lui le pensait alors pourquoi lui en voulait-il? Il se souvint qu'à ce moment-là, il avait ressenti toute sa rage et sa frustration de plein fouet, comme une douleur acérée qui lui avait empoigné le coeur.

L'empathie.

C'était de ça que sa mère lui avait parlé.

C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il évitait de se faire toucher mais quand une émotion était trop forte, il ressentait quand même.

En tous cas, même si Iwaizumi-san avait calmé le jeu en disant à Oikawa-san qu'une équipe, c'était avant tout six joueurs.

Tobio se demandait constamment pourquoi lui avait-il dit une chose aussi...logique?

Puis ses senpais étaient partis et il était devenu titulaire, ce qui avait été pour lui une expérience particulièrement frustrante.

Tout d'abord, Kindaichi n'arrivait pas à rattraper ses passes, il ne sautait pas assez haut et peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il le disait, il ne comprenait pas.

C'est simple ce que je dis, non? Alors pourquoi il n'écoute pas?

Puis ce fut autour de Kunimi qui ne faisait pas non plus ce qu'il disait.

A croire que lui aussi n'a pas envie de jouer sérieusement. Je suis le seul à aimer le volley ou quoi?

Puis vinrent ce surnom railleur lors des conversations entendues malgré lui dans le vestiaire.

"Franchement, j'en ai marre d'obéir aux ordres de sa Majesté. Tout ça parce qu'il est le meilleur, il faut qu'il se la raconte."

C'est parce que je joue plus sérieusement que vous qui prenez tout à la rigolade. Franchement, ce n'est pas si compliqué.

"Que veux-tu? Kageyama-sama s'est autoproclamé Roi du Terrain depuis qu'Oikawa-senpai est parti."

Roi? Je n'en ai pas la prétention. Il y a plus fort que moi, Oikawa-san en est la preuve.

C'est lui que je dois surpasser.

Ses dents se serrèrent.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne jouez-vous pas avec autant d'ardeur que moi? Vous aimez le volley, oui ou non? Je...

Tobio donna un coup de poing rageur dans la porte du casier à vestiaires.

Je ne comprends pas.

La première fois qu'il rencontra Hinata, Tobio s'était énervé contre ses cadets qui rabaissaient l'équipe adverse. Un de ses principes fut la notion d'égalité, aussi bien dans la vie que dans le volley même si, pour lui, les deux étaient presqu'indissociables et cela avait énervé de voir ces gamins de ne pas le respecter.

La première fois qu'il vit Hinata donc, Tobio y voyait un joueur chétif qui jouait probablement au volley pour s'amuser mais bon, il jouerait sérieusement comme il avait toujours fait...

Sauf que Hinata l'avait défié, en lui disant qu'il resterait plus longtemps sur le terrain.

Il avait ressenti la même rage de vaincre, le même désir de gagner à tout prix, la même détermination dans ses yeux de braise.

Quelqu'un qui était comme lui, non, quelqu'un qui disait être mieux que lui...

...Cela l'avait blessé dans son amour-propre, il s'était senti piqué à vif car il sentait au fond de lui que cela pouvait être possible.

Pour la première fois, il s'était senti menacé face à ce gamin haut comme trois pommes.

Cela l'avait encore plus motivé à disputer ce match qui n'en était pas réellement un tant l'équipe de Kitagawa Daiichi prenait de l'avance...Mais Kindaichi avait encore du mal à rattraper ses passes, cela l'énervait davantage et ensuite...

...Ce petit capitaine avait réussi à attaquer à partir d'une passe ratée.

Tobio avait été témoin de ses réflexes et de sa rapidité.

Cela le subjuguait autant que cela le frustrait.

Il a tout pour être un ace. Non, pas un ace, un feinteur plutôt...Tout ce potentiel...Putain, pourquoi le gâche-t-il?

"Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu durant ces trois dernières années?"

Tobio n'avait pas compris le regard vide qu'avait Hinata ce moment-là. De toute façon, le match était terminé et il ne le reverrait probablement plus...Sauf que le petit l'avait rattrapé lui criant les larmes aux yeux que la prochaine fois, il le vaincrait.

Au fond, il ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux, les pensées déjà focalisées sur le match suivant.

Le match de sa débâcle.

L'équipe l'avait abandonné, le coach l'avait envoyé sur le banc.

Un nouveau changement, des certitudes brisées, un coeur brisé.

C'était comme si le coach lui avait dit :"Tu ne mérites plus de jouer au volley."

Il n'avait servi à rien. Son équipe avait perdu de justesse par sa faute à lui.

Le Roi.

Je ne suis pas le Roi! Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça. C'est pour l'équipe que...

Personne ne le comprendrait de toute façon et rien que d'entendre ce suenom le mettait en colère.

Parce que ce surnom symbolisait le fait qu'il était incompris.

Tobio voulait simplement faire les choses parfaitement. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait passé sa primaire à étudier de manière très approfondie le volley pour mieux le mettre en pratique. Ce qu'il trouvait bien, il l'assimilait, ce qu'il trouvait nul, il le refutait.

C'était logique, non?

Le soir de sa défaite, il avait tout expliqué à sa mère qui comprit sa douleur. La plupart des Aspies développaient un talent pour la chose qu'ils aimaient, résultat d'un travail qu'ils avaient développés à partie de la théorie la plupart du temps pour perfectionner la pratique ensuite.

C'était ce que Tobio avait fait pour le volley. Le problème venait qu'il avaient ensuite leur propre vision de la perfection et que cela ne correspondait pas nécessairement à tout le monde.

Ce n'était pas nécessairement une manière d'imposer les choses mais juste une volonté de trop bien faire et cela, peu de gens le comprenait, ce qui était normal. Lire entre les lignes était souvent difficile pour tout un chacun et des fois l'empathie peut être trompeuse là-dessus.

De toute façon, une personne ayant le Syndrome d'Asperger était une personne ayant le syndrome d'Asperger, chacun pouvait le ressentir et le percevoir différemment.

Elle lui expliqua ceci bien qu'elle savait qu'il faudrait probablement qu'il expérimente le concept pour qu'il comprenne.

Les années lycées arrivèrent et Tobio choisit d'aller à Karasuno après avoir échoué à l'examen d'entrée de Shiratorizawa qu'il avait trouvé bien difficile. Il avait été tenté d'aller à Aoba Jousai mais vu que les anciens de Kitagawa Daiichi étaient là-bas et comme sa réputation l'avait amèrement précédé, le noiraud avait décidé d'aller au lycée où se trouvait l'entraineur Ukai, le seul après Washijou qu'il jugeait interessant pour s'améliorer davantage.

Hinata était là aussi. Il ne se souvenait plus de son nom à l'époque et s'était mis à le surnommer "volleyeur du dimanche".

Et il s'était mis à le défier. Et à cause de lui, le capitaine les avaient viré du club.

Tobio avait eu la trouille de sa vie lorsque Sawamura lui avait dit qu'il ne serait plus passeur, si ce gamin et lui perdait ce match que tous deux avaient proposé.

Puis l'affaire s'était réglée de manière plus ou moins conflictuelle et le passeur avait découvert au fil des temps ce que voulait dire être dans une véritable équipe et d'avoir des amis.

Sugawara-san et Ennoshita-san lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le fait d'essayer de comprendre et de s'adapter aux autres, lui qui était resté coincé dans son unique point de vue.

Il s'évertuait aussi à faire en sorte que Hinata exploite pleinement son potentiel, notamment en tant que feinteur, l'encourageant dès qu'il faiblissait dans sa volonté, le grondant dès qu'il commettait la moindre erreur, tel un professeur trop exigeant.

Tobio s'était mis malgré lui l'admirer puis un nouveau sentiment avait fleuri dans son coeur.

Un sentiment qui lui faisait paraitre un Hinata plein d'affection ou bien cela venait de lui.

En amour, sa mère lui avait dit que les personnes atteintes d'Asperger en avaient des fois une vision idéalisée, idyllique et puis le roux l'accepterait-il? Pour la première fois, Tobio se souciait de ce que tout le monde pensait comme un handicap.

Seul Sugawara-san était au courant et il avait été soulagé qu'il eut quand même accepté sans le moindre jugement mais Hinata...?

Tobio eut peur.

Shouyou trouvait Kageyama étrange ces derniers temps. Il semblait de plus en plus stressé et plus enclin à la colère aussi, comme si quelque chose le tourmentait. Le roux s'était attaché au numéro 9 plus que de raison, cela l'inquiétait de le voir ainsi.

Le numéro 10 prit donc la décision de lui parler après l'entrainement, une fois que tout le monde serait parti du local. Shouyou refusa donc la proposition de Sawamura pour les brioches à la viande au grand étonnement de tout le monde et amena Kageyama à part.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont?,se demanda un Tanaka curieux, c'est bizarre de les voir partir comme ça.

\- Et si on les espionnait?, s'enquit malicieusement Nishinoya, il y a anguille sous roche."

Tous deux les suivirent en compagnie de Tsukishima et Yamaguchi avant que Sugawara ne puisse dire quelque chose. "Suivons-les, soupira Daichi.

Shouyou s'assit à coté de Tobio sur la pente menant à la rive après avoir posé son vélo à coté de lui. Il fut étonné que le numéro 9 fut si coopératif. De plus, il était bien calme ce soir. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kageyama?, lui demanda-t-il, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais?"

Le noiraud regarda un moment les prunelles ambres pleine d'inquiétude avant de répondre. Cela n'allait pas être facile, il avait cette sensation que cela se bloquait dans sa gorge. Pourtant, la main rassurante de Shouyou sur son épaule l'apaisait un peu. "Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas sur moi, il y eut une courte pause, je...J'ai le syndrome d'Asperger, c'est une forme d'autisme et c'est génétique. Beaucoup disent que c'est un handicap mais moi, je ne considère pas ça comme ça et..." Il se tut en fixant la rivière qui coulait au loin.

"En quoi ça consiste au juste?"

Tobio fut soulagé d'entendre cette question. Hinata ne le rejetait pas, il souhaitait le connaitre et le comprendre.

Au fur et à mesure que Shouyou entendit les explications du noiraud, il commençait à comprendre sa façon de voir les choses, surtout concernant le volley. Malgré tout, il considérait Tobio tel qu'il était, peu importe ce qu'il avait. " Tu es incroyable, Tobio. Tu te donnes sans relâche au volley et tu fais tout pour que j'y arrive à mon tour et puis, il lui prit la main, Tobio est Tobio et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi."

Le numéro 9 lui donna un baiser impulsivement, suivi d'un "Je t'aime" tout aussi direct. Il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer autrement et ses sentiments étaient tellement forts, cela débordait tellement que cela en était effrayant. Shouyou le rassura en lui offrant un petit sourire. "Moi aussi, Tobio. Nous avancerons ensemble, hein?"

Tobio hocha la tête en souriant et tous deux admirèrent le ciel étoilé, main dans la main.

Le reste de l'équipe resta bien silencieuse en observant le couple. "Le mieux que nous puissions faire, murmura Sugawara pour ne pas qu'ils les entendent, est de les soutenir."

Tous hochèrent la tête, même Tsukishima. En écoutant Kageyama et Hinata, ils avaient reçu une leçon de vie sur l'acceptation de soi et de l'autre.


	2. Koutarou Bokuto

Bokuto était en première lorsqu'il avait annoncé à Akaashi qu'il souffrait de troubles bipolaires. Ce jour-là, le noiraud lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui et Koutarou avait jugé ça comme une bonne raison de lui dire non. "Je me suis promis que mon seul amour dans ma vie sera le volley. Comme ça, je ne ferai souffrir personne."

Il lui avait ensuite expliqué sa situation familiale où sa mère bipolaire menait la vie dure à son père avec ses sautes d'humeur et ses envies subites en dépit du traitement médicamenteux qu'elle prenait, les faisant souffrir tous les deux. Elle ne le faisait pas exprès et elle avait autant mal qu'eux au fond.

Keiji savait que Bokuto-san avait insisté là-dessus mais lui-même avait persevérer en lui disant que même si sa mère et lui avaient les même troubles, ils les percevaient probablement de manière différente car il s'était renseigné au préalable.

Bien qu'il ne le crut qu'à moitié, Bokuto accepta de sortir avec lui.

Et ce fut ainsi que leur relation commença.

Bokuto-san souffrait de troubles bipolaires de type 2 donc les cycles de son humeur variaient de temps à autre mais parvenaient quand même à rester plus ou moins stables. De plus, Akaashi arrivait très bien à les identifier et à palier le problème dès qu'il se présentait.

Ainsi, le noiraud sut que les changements de temps intempestifs étaient le pire ennemi du capitaine de Fukurodani, son corps ayant du mal à s'adapter et que deux cycles étaient à prévoir, voire un troisième qui est un mélange des deux.

Durant ce qu'il nommait la période haute, Koutarou avait l'impression de carburer avec dix litres de caféine dans le sang avec cette sensation de déplacer des montagnes. Si cela lui permettait d'être plus performant au volley, cela contribuait aussi au désir de briser les limites en s'exposant au danger.

Akaashi l'empêchait donc de traverser lorsque le feu était sur le point d'être vert pour les voitures, de parler trop familièrement avec des inconnus, calmait ses délires quand il croisait quelqu'un très à son goût (il savait que c'était son cerveau qui avait du mal à controler les pulsions et les doses d'adrénaline), l'invitait à manger un bon yakiniku vu que son appétit était accru et l'aidait à assouvir ses désirs charnels qui furent aussi amplifiés.

"Quand je suis en période haute, j'ai envie de tout et de n'importe quoi et des fois, j'ai même trop d'envies en même temps."

Un peu comme si un soleil joyeux tapait trop fort. Un peu comme une faim constamment inassouvie.

Koutarou en faisait même des nuits blanches tellement son cerveau carbure vite. Ainsi, il avait trouvé la bonne idée de se consacrer à sa passion, le volley et de s'y consacrer un peu plus, comme s'entrainer davantage dans le gymnase en compagnie de Keiji.

Tous les membres de l'équipe savaient pour lui bien sûr, et le capitaine fut content qu'ils le soutiennent. Sinon, les élèves du lycée le prenaient pour un excentrique bien marrant, ce qui le rassurait.

Bokuto fut heureux qu'Akaashi fut à ses cotés et il avait peur que ce bonheur ne dure pas.

Celle-ci fut constante lorsqu'il tombait en période basse et malheureusement, il était dans ce cycle maintenant.

Akaashi vit que Bokuto-san était absent durant l'entrainement. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose. "Je vais voir Bokuto-san, déclara-t-il au coach.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. "Dis-lui de bien se reposer, lui dit-il.

\- Pareil pour nous, renchérit Konoha en le saluant de la main.

Le vice-capitaine courut en direction du local et mit son uniforme avant de partir en fermant à clé. Konoha avait le double de toute façon.

Il pleuvait dehors, ce qui illustrait bien quelle humeur devait avoir Bokuto-san en ce moment.

Keiji appela donc le père de son petit ami pour le prévenir qu'il arrivait. Ce dernier l'accueillit d'ailleurs avec un geand sourire avant de se rembrunir. "Koutarou est dans sa chambre. Il a pris son stabilisateur d'humeur mais il n'a pas voulu manger.

\- Je vais lui parler, le rassura Akaashi en se dirigeant vers la chambre où Bokuto-san se trouvait.

Ce dernier était emmitouflé dans son futon en train de sangloter. La période basse plongeait Bokuto-san dans une grande déprime, une sorte de mode emo prolongée pour caricaturer et il avait une très grande dépreciation de soi. "Koutarou-san."

Les sanglots s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'Akaashi souleva doucement le duvet. Bokuto-san tremblait et le fixait sans mot dire. "On va prendre un bain, d'accord?

Koutarou hocha la tête. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était de la chaleur humaine. "Tu dois regretter d'être avec un taré comme moi, marmonna-t-il en se levant.

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Akaashi en l'amenant dans la salle d'eau où il fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire. Il se déshabilla et l'aida à se dévêtir puis lui frotta doucement le dos muis le reste du corps à l'aide d'un gant savonneux. Koutarou tentait de lutter contre les mauvaises pensées, celles qui lui disaient tout le temps combien il était mauvais, combien il ne vallait rien et surtout que le fait qu'Akaashi allait bientôt le laisser tomber, se lassant de s'occuper d'un malade comme lui.

Il lui arrivait des fois de se dire qu'un type comme lui ne méritait pas de lui. Comme sa mère se disait à elle-même. "Je suis désolé, Keiji."

Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras en le berçant doucement, le temps que les larmes se tarissent. Koutarou était très vulnérable en ce moment et le noiraud s'évertua à lui donner tout le réconfort qu'il avait besoin. "N'écoute pas ce que les voix te disent, Koutarou-san." Car la plupart du temps, ces mauvaises pensées pouvaient être le fruit d'hallucinations auditives.

Le vice-capitaine de Fukurodani le souleva lentement et le plongea dans la baignoire avant de se laver rapidement et de le rejoindre en l'étreignant ensuite par la taille. Koutarou se sentit détendu, avec Akaashi dans ses bras. Sa présence fut apaisante, au point qu'il s'endormit doucement, ses médicaments faisant effet. Le noiraud le sortit alors de la baignoire et s'essuya après l'avoir séché. Il le porta ensuite jusque dans la chambre où il le mit au lit.

Akaashi partit demander après au père de Koutarou s'il pouvait dormir ici et prévint ses parents après avoir reçu l'accord de ce dernier puis repartit dans la chambre de Koutarou où il le rejoignit au lit. Il lui préparerait du chocolat chaud s'il se reveillait, cela lui ferait du bien mais pour l'instant, Keiji l'enlaça afin qu'il eut le plus de chaleur possible en lui embrassant le front.

Il se dit alors qu'il aurait toute la patience du monde pour l'aider et être auprès de lui. Koutarou-san le méritait malgré tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou. J'avoue cela m'a fait un bien fou de l'écrire, celle-là. Je sais qu'être avec quelqu'un souffrant de bipolarité n'est vraiment pas une sinécure (les forums que je lis à ce sujet me culpabilisent un peu mais je comprends tout à fait ceux et celles qui les postent) et que la fic est très romancée mais au fond je me suis toujours dit que nous sommes tous différents face à la maladie et qu'on a bien le droit de rêver, non? A bientôt pour deux chapitres de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs.


End file.
